Kris and Yifan
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Threesome fic. Uke!Tao Seme!KrisYifan


**Disclaimer : All chara bukan punya saya, mereka milik Tuhan YME. Tapi ceritanya punya saya.**

**Rating : M++**

**Cast : Wu Kris, Wu Yifan, Huang Zi Tao.**

**Pair : KrisFanTao**

**Seme!KrisYifan Uke!Tao**

**Genre : Romance dan sedikit humor**

**Summary : Wu Kris dan Wu Yifan, dua namja yang mencintai dan menyukai namja yang sama yaitu Huang Zi Tao. Siapakah yang akan dipilih Zi Tao? Kris atau Yifan?**

**Warning : OOC, YAOI as BOYS LOVE, GaJe, Typho(s), Aneh, SMUT, PWP, Lemon, Threesome HARD, NC-21, Bahasa Vulgar, And DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**-oOo-**

**Kris and Yifan**

**By **

**Kim Hanny**

**-oOo-**

**Warning : Typho bertebaran**

**Di Dalam Ruang Kelas Zi Tao**

Di sebuah kelas XI-A yang sudah kosong, terdapat tiga _namja_ yang masih ada disalam sana. Satu _namja_ tengah duduk disebuah kursi yang terlihat gugup, sedangkan dua _namja_ lain berlutut dihadapannya dengan wajah memelas. Satu _namja_ yang duduk dikursi adalah murid kelas XI-A itu sendiri. Sedangkan dua _namja_ dihadapannya adalah murid kelas XII-A.

"Taozi, jadilah kekasihku," pinta seorang _namja_ tinggi berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitam mohawknya bernama Wu Kris sang bad boy. Kepada seorang _namja_ manis berwarna rambut senada dihadapannya bernama Huang Zi Tao dengan nada memohon yang kentara.

_Namja_ yang ditatap olehnya kaget dan kemudian dia menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Tao langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atau bagaimana?

"Jangan jadi pacarnya _my_ panda, lebih baik jadilah kekasihku," ucap sebuah suara lain yang berasal dari _namja_ di samping Kris. _Namja_ bernama Wu Yifan, merupakan kembaran dari Kris yang memiliki perbedaan hanya pada rambutnya saja. Yang dimana Yifan berambut pirang dan Kris berambut hitam.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yifan yang menatapnya penuh harap. Wajah Tao kembali merona dan dia kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar karena dua orang kini menyatakan perasaannya pada dirinya.

Kedua _namja_ kembar itu pun mulai saling adu deathglare terbaik mereka, tidak mau kalah satu sama lainnya.

Tao semakin gugup dan pusing setelah Yifan mengatakan hal tersebut. Tao tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Tao tidak menyangka Kris dan Yifan yang menyuruhnya untuk tinggal didalam kelas setelah semua teman-temannya pulang. Adalah untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing padanya. Dan Tao tidak pernah bisa berpikir jauh sampai kesitu, Tao pikir mereka berdua hanya akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan saja seperti biasanya.

Sejujurnya, Tao juga menyukai mereka berdua. Jika dipilih dia suka pada Kris atau Yifan, maka Tao tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tao menyukai Kris, walaupun dia terlihat kasar dan galak namun dia selalu melindungi Tao kapanpun dan dimana pun juga sangat perhatian padanya. Tao juga menyukai Yifan, Yifan yang terlihat dingin pada orang lain berbeda padanya. Yifan memperlakukan Tao seolah-olah dirinya adalah permata yang harus dijaga sebaik mungkin.

Dan dengan mereka berdua yang menyatakan perasaan mereka ditempat dan waktu yang sama. Membuat Tao tidak berkutik dan tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana?

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku kan pandaku? Dibandingkan dengan Kris?" ucap Yifan sambil melirik Kris remeh.

Ucapan Yifan barusan membuat Tao tersentak dari lamunannya. Yifan mulai mengambil satu tangan Tao dengan tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Wajah Tao langsung merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Yifan. Yifan tersenyum puas melihat wajah Tao memerah karena dirinya.

Kris berdecak sebal melihat mereka berdua. "Jangan mau dengannya Taozi, kau tahu aku lebih mencintaimu dari pada Yifan mencintaimu kan?" kata Kris sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yifan, namun Kris menarik tangan Tao dan mengecup jari-jarinya dengan begitu lembut. Tao tersentak kaget dan wajahnya makin memerah melihatnya. Yifan kali ini berdecak sebal melihat Kris dan reaksi Tao.

Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao. "Itu bohong _my_ panda, kenyataannya adalah aku lebih mencintai dan menyukaimu dibanding Kris yang mencintai dan menyukaimu," dan Yifan pun mengecup pipi Tao, membuat _namja_ yang dikecupnya kembali menunduk malu dengan wajah yang amat merah.

Kris menggeram marah. "Jangan percaya pada ucapan Yifan Taozi. Aku tahu kau hanya bisa percaya padaku," ucap Kris sambil menarik dagu Tao dan mulai mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Tao membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya bahwa kini dia dicium oleh Kris.

Yifan kali ini yang menggeram marah melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kris. Yifan pun mendorong tubuh Kris dan kini dialah yang mencium bibir ranum milik Tao.

Tao yang baru saja lepas dari ciuman Kris mulai mengambil napas, tetapi mulutnya lagi-lagi terkunci oleh dan kali ini adalag Yifan yang menciumnya.

"Kurang ajar kau Yifan, Taozi itu milikku," seru Kris yang tidak terima didorong oleh Yifan dan kini Yifan tengah mencium Tao. Yifan melepas ciumannya dan menatap Tao penuh harap.

"Tao pandaku, jadilah kekasihku _please_..." pinta Yifan dengan nada memohon. Kris mendorong tubuh Yifan hingga Yifan kini terjatuh karena dorongan kuat Kris.

"Jangan jadi kekasihnya Taozi, lebih baik jadi kekasihku saja," kali ini Kris yang memohon dengan nada harap-harap cemas.

"Tao panda itu milikku rambut mohawk aneh!" hina Yifan sambil kembali mendorong tubuh Kris.

Kris menatap tajam kembarannya tersebut. "Brengsek! Taozi itu punyaku dasar lelaki aneh pencinta boneka," balas Kris yang membuat wajah Yifan memerah karena malu rahasianya terbongkar.

"Tutup mulutmu Kris. Dasar kau _namja_ mesum yang selalu masturbasi sambil mendesahkan nama pandaku," timpal Yifan sambil bersmirk ria. Kali ini Kris dan Tao yang mendengarnya wajahnya merona sempurna.

"Kau sendiri _namja_ mesum yang selalu menciumi foto-foto Tao. Dan tidur dengan menindih poster besar Taozi yang kau buat itu tiap malam," kata Kris dengan _evil smirknya_, membuat wajah Yifan memerah malu dan wajah Tao makin memanas.

"Pokoknya, Tao pandaku adalah hanya untukku Kris,"

"Taozi itu hanya milikku dan bukan untukmu,"

"Punyaku!"

"Milikku!"

"Punyaku!"

"Milikku!"

Arrgh... Tao benar-benar stres melihat mereka berdua. Bertengkar dan saling adu mulut memperebutkannya benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Tao harus cepat bertindak sebelum mereka mulai berkelahi, tapi Tao tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada mereka berdua.

Tao menghela napas panjang saat Kris dan Yifan masih beradu mulut. "Sudah hentikan! Aku menerima kalian berdua, jadi jangan bertengkar lagi," kata Tao dengan nada amat keras yang kemudian langsung menutup mulutnya dengan wajah memerah sempurna bagai tomat.

Kris dan Yifan menghentikan adu mulut mereka dan langsung menatap Tao. Dua _namja_ kembar itu kemudian tersenyum menatap Tao, sedikit terkejut mendapat jawaban tidak terduga dari mulut Tao.

Kris mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada Tao dan mulai melumat bibir Tao.

"Mmhh... K-Kris ge..." erang Tao dalam lumatan Kris pada bibirnya.

"Tak kusangka kau akan memilih kami berdua, _my cute_ Taozi," ucap Kris setelah dia menghentikan lumatannya pada bibir Tao. "_Wo ai ni_ Taozi," bisik Kris kemudian ditelinga Tao.

"Walau aku tidak rela membagimu dengan Kris, tapi aku menerimanya asal kau kini sudah menjadi kekasihku _my sweet_ panda," kali ini Yifan yang mulai melumat bibir Tao.

Tao mulai mengerang dalam lumatan Yifan. "Haa... ahhh... Yi-Yifan ge,"

"_I love you_ Huang Zi Tao," gumam Yifan dihadapan wajah Tao yang tengah blushing parah.

"Yifan, kita bawa Taozi kerumah dan bersenang-senang dengannya," titah Kris dengan seringai mesum yang diangguki oleh Yifan. Tao hanya bisa menelan ludahnya takut dan juga gugup. Tao tahu dan mengeri apa yang dimaksud Kris dengan 'bersenang-senang'. Dan jujur, Tao masih belum siap untuk melakukan itu.

**-oOo-**

"Aahh... hhaa... K-Kris _ge_ mmhh... aahh... Yi-Yifan _ge_," Tao mengerang nikmat dengan tubuh terbaring diatas kasur milik Yifan. Tubuhnya kini telanjang bulat, tanpa sehelai benang pun. Berbeda dengan kedua kekasihnya yang masih memakai pakaian mereka, dimana tengah mencumbui dirinya disamping kanan dan kirinya.

Kris mulai melumat kembali bibir Tao yang sudah bengkak dan memerah setelah sebelumnya Yifan melumatnya. Kris melesakkan lidahnya langsung kedalam mulut Tao yang hangat dan manis. Lidah Kris mulai menyesap apa yang ada didalam mulut Tao. Bukan hanya itu saja, Kris juga mencampurkan saliva mereka berdua didalam sana.

Tao mengerang tertahan saat Kris mulai menghisap mulutnya dengan kuat. Lelehan saliva yang sejak tadi meluncur deras pada sudut bibirnya mulai mengalir makin banyak. Wajah Tao sudah memerah sempurna dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat begitu sendu dan sudah dipenuhi oleh hawa nafsu.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya beberapa saat kemudian dengan meninggalkan benang saliva panjang yang menghubungkan kedua mulut mereka. "Mulutmu masih tetap manis berapa kalipun ku lumat Taozi," ucap Kris sambil menjilat saliva disekitar bibirnya.

Tao menatap sendu _namja_ berambut mohawk tersebut. Wajah Tao mulai ditarik dari Kris dan mulai berhapadan dengan seorang Wu Yifan. Kini Yifan yang berada disisi kirinya berada dalam pandangan Tao dan _namja_ berambut blonde itu pun mulai mencium dan melumat kembali bibir plum Tao.

"Ngghh~~ hhaa~~," Tao mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman mereka berdua. Terlebih saat lidah Yifan mulai masuk dan mengecap rasa didalam mulutnya. Tao mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Yifan dan mulai membalas lumatan Yifan. Yifan tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat Tao mulai agresif membalas lumatannya.

Disisi lain, Kris mulai mengecup pelan leher putih Tao beberapa kali. Satu tangan Kris mulai meraba-raba dada bidang Tao dan menyentuh salah satu nipplenya, sebelum akhirnya Kris memilin nipple kanan Tao.

"NGH! Mmhh~ hhmm...," erang Tao yang tertahan oleh ciuman dan lumatan Yifan. Yifan mulai melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kris, satu tangannya mulai menyentuh dan meraba abs Tao sebelum akhirnya berhenti pada dada Tao.

Yifan mulai mencubit nipple kiri Tao bersamaan dengan Kris yang mencubit nipple kanan Tao. "MMHH! Hmmppphhh..." dan Tao hanya bisa mengerang tertahan dalam ciumannya.

"Yifan, berhenti menciumnya. Aku ingin mendengar suara desahan Taoziku," titah Kris yang dituruti oleh Yifan. Yifan mulai melepaskan ciumannya dengan benang saliva panjang yang menghubungkab kedua bibir mereka. Bibir Yifan mulai beralih pada leher Tao dan mengecupnya beberapa kali disana.

"Hhaamm aahhh... hhoohh... yaahhhh..." erangan dan desahan sexy mulai meluncur dari mulut Tao. Membuat dua _namja_ yang memanjakan tubuh Tao mulai _hard_. Kejantanan Tao yang sejak tadi tegang dan mengacung tinggi itu pun mulai mengeluarkan precum miliknya.

Kris dan Yifan langsung menggigit leher Tao bersamaan. "AKH! K-Kris-_ge_ huaahh Yi-Yifan _ge_ mmhh..." Tao mengerang keras sebagai reaksi balasan saat Kris dan Yifan menggigit lehernya dan kemudian menjilatinya, meninggalkan bekas kissmark yang kentara.

"Kita lihat Yifan, siapa yang mampu lebih banyak membuat kissmark. Maka dia akan bermain dengan adik kecil Taoziku lebih dahulu," tantang Kris pada Yifan yang langsung diangguki setuju oleh sang _namja_ berambut pirang tersebut.

Setelahnya, kedua seme itu pun mulai membuat tanda cinta mereka pada leher Tao dan dada bidang Tao berkali-kali. Tao hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang nikmat dan juga sakit sejadi-jadinya saat kedua kekasihnya memberinya kissmark disana sini. Dan Tao hanya bisa menggenggam erat sprei putih sebagai pertanda bahwa Tao benar-benar menikmati sentuhan mereka berdua.

Kedua _namja_ kembar itu berhenti sesaat dan memperhatikan leher dan dada Tao yang sudah dipenuhi oleh kissmark hasil buatan mereka. Dada Tao naik turun menstabilkan deru napasnya, membuatnya terkesan begitu hot dan sexy dimata kedua kekasihnya. Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedangkan Yifan mendengus sebal, karena jumlah kissmark buatan Kris lebih banyak darinya.

"_I win_ Yifan," ucap Kris sambil bersmirk ria dan mulai membuka seluruh pakaian yang dia kenakan. Yifan berdecak sebal sebelum akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kris.

Tao menatap lekat kedua kekasihnya yang tengah naked total, tanpa sadar Tao menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat tubuh kedua kekasihnya yang terpahat sempurna tersebut. Dan pandangan Tao tertuju pada dua junior milik mereka berdua yang sudah mengacung tegak.

"Kau suka melihat tubuh dan adik kecilku Taozi?" tanya Kris yang langsung membuat wajah Tao blushing karena dia ketahuan memperhatikan tubuh mereka.

"Bodoh kau Kris, jelas saja _my_ panda hanya memperhatikan tubuh dan adik keciku," timpal Yifan yang langsung diberi tatapan tajam dari Kris.

"Dia melihat tubuh sexyku, bukan tubuh kurus keringmu. Dan dia suka dengan adik kecilku yang besar dan gemuk ini," balas Kris sambil menunjuk adik kecilnya yang membuat Tao langsung menutup wajahnya malu.

"Kurus kering katamu? Kau bercanda? Mana mau pandaku melihat tubuh mengerikan yang kau bilang sexy itu dan adik kecilmu. Dibandingkan dengan tubuh indahku ini dan adik kecilku yang lebih panjang darimu?"

"Buat apa panjang tapi kurus,"

"Apa katamu barusan?" Yifan bergumam marah.

"Dia melihat tubuhku yang sexy dan adik kecilku yang besar, dasar buta,"

"Kau yang buta, setiap hari kau selalu memakai kaca mata hitam. Sudah jelas dia melihat tubuh indahku dan adik kecilku yang panjang,"

Kris menggeram marah mendengar ucapan Yifan.

"Taozi melihatku bukan kau,"

"Pandaku melihat absku yang sempurna bukan tubuhmu,"

"Tidak! Dia melihat dadaku yang bidang ini bukan absmu yang lembek itu,"

"Dadaku bahkan lebih bagus dari punyamu, buat apa dia melihat punyamu dasar bodoh!"

Kris dan Yifan pun mulai beragumen kembali. Tao hanya bisa menatap kesal mereka sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau kalian terus bertengkar, aku tidak mau menjadi kekasih kalian," kata Tao yang membuat dua seme itu pun langsung mengangguk diam dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Maaf Taozi/pandaku," gumam kedua seme itu bersamaan.

**-oOo-**

Kris kini mulai sibuk mengecup kepala kejantanan Tao dibawah sana yang sudah tegang, dengan gaya menggoda. Sedangkan Yifan, memainkan kedua nipple Tao dengan lidah miliknya. Setelah adu argumen mereka, mereka berdua memlih untuk diam dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mereka.

"AKH! Yi-Yifan _ge_," erang Tao dengan nada keras, saat Yifan menggigit nipplenya yang membuat Tao merasakan sensasi _electric_ pada tubuhnya.

Yifan terus melakukannya, memanjakan nipple kanan Tao dengan mulutnya dan nipple kiri Tao dengan jari-jarinya. Jari-jari panjang Yifan, mencubit dan memilin nipple kiri Tao hingga memerah dan mengeras. Tao mulai menutup kedua matanya dan menggelinjang nikmat merasakan sentuhan di kedua nipplenya sambil mengerang tidak terkendali.

"Haahhh... Yi-Yifan _ge_ aahhh... sshhh..."

Tao mulai merasakan kepala kejantanannya terasa basah dan geli, dan Tao tahu kini Kris tengah menjilati kepala kejantanannya dengan lidah hangat miliknya. Ujung lidah Kris mengusap membentuk lingkaran pada kepala kejantanannya tanpa menyentuh lubang kejantanan Tao.

"K-Kris _gehhh_ hhaa... aahhhh..."

Tao mendesah saat Kris kini mulai memasukkan kepala kejantanan milik Tao kedalam mulutnya. Lidah Kris mulai liar menjilati dan menghisap kepala kejantanan Tao didalam sana, membuat Tao hanya bisa mengerang dengan keras merasakan sensasi tersebut. Tangan Tao mulai bergerak dan menggapai rambut hitam Kris.

"K-Kris _ge_ masukkan semua aahhh kumohon oohhh..." pinta Tao dengan nada memelas dan pandangan mata yang sayu.

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Kris mulai memasukkan kejantanan Tao kedalam mulutnya sepenuhnya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Aahhmmm~~ Kris-_ge_ _suck me morehhh_," desah Tao menikmati setiap inci kejantanannya yang masuk dalam mulut hangat Kris. Setelah semua kejantanan Tao masuk seluruhnya, Kris mulai menghisap dahulu kejantanan Tao dengan kuat.

"AAHHH! K-Kris _ge_," Kris mulai menjilati batang kejantanan Tao didalam mulutnya. Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao sebelum akhirnya dia mulai menciumi bibir plum Tao dan mulai melumatnya.

Kris mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan tempo pelan. Tangan Yifan kini masih terus bermain-main dengan abs dan dada Tao beserta nipplenya. Tao hanya bisa mendesah tertahan diatas sana karena diciumi dengan liar oleh Yifan.

Kris mulai mempercepat tempo naik turunnya dibawah sana, saat dia merasakan kejantanan Tao menghangat. Yifan mulai melepaskan ciumannya, membuat Tao bisa mengelurakan desahan dan erangan kenikmatannya.

"Aaahhmm~ Kris _ge_ _fa-fasterhhh_ _moreehh_ aahhh... _faster_!" titah Tao sambil menarik kepalanya kebelakang dan menggenggam sprei dengan erat saat sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya seakan ingin melesak keluar. Pandangan Tao mulai memutih saat sesuatu dari dalam perutnya mulai terasa keluar dengan bebas dibawah sana.

"AAHHHH KRIS-_GE_,"

**CRROOTT**

Tao memuntahkan lahar putihnya didalam mulut Kris. Kris menelan seluruhnya tanpa sisa. Napas Tao mulai terengah-engah dan dadanya mulai naik turun.

"Giliranku Kris," kata Yifan yang diangguki oleh Kris. Kris bertukar tempat dengan Yifan sekarang.

Yifan mulai menggenggam kejantanan Tao yang tengah lemas itu dan mengocoknya.

"Hhaa... aahhh Yi-Yifan _geehhh_," desah Tao saat kejantanan miliknya kembali dimanjakan oleh Yifan saat ini. Yifan hanya tersenyum melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang mulai menggelinjang nikmat dan kejantanannya yang kembali menegang tersebut.

Yifan meremasnya dan mengocok kejantanan Tao sebaik mungkin, memberikan kenikmatan tiada tara pada Tao kekasihnya. Tao memejamkan kedua matanya, meresapi pijatan yang dilakukan Yifan pada kejantanannya yang kini sudah mengacung tegak kembali.

Disisi lain, Kris mulai menarik wajah Tao dan membuka mulut Tao dengan satu tangannya. Dan tanpa segan, Kris memasukkan juniornya yang besar itu kedalam mulut hangat Tao perlahan. Tao mengerang tertahan begitu merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan keras masuk kedalam mulutnya. Tao terbatuk saat ujung kejantanan Kris menyentuh rongga mulutnya.

"_Suck me_ Taozi... aahhh _fucking good_ sshh..." titah Kris sambil mendesah nikmat saat Tao mulai mengulum kejantanannya didalam mulutnya. Satu tangan Kris menarik dan mendorong kepala Tao saat Tao asyik memanjakan kejantanan Kris didalam mulutnya.

Yifan mulai mempercepat kocokannya dan remasannya pada kejantanan Tao saat merasakan kejantanan Tao mulai berdekut-kedut. Hal itu membuat Tao mengerang tertahan didalam mulutnya, membuat mulutnya bergetar dan membuat sensasi nikmat pada kejantanan Kris didalam sana.

"Ohhh _so fucking good _Taozi aahhh... _suck me_ Taozi," racau Kris masih sambil memaju mundurkan pinggangnya.

Tao kembali memegang sprei dengan erat saat dirasa klimaksnya akan tiba. Dengan cepat, Yifan langsung membuka mulutnya dihadapan lubang kejantanan Tao tanpa menghentikan kocokan dan remasannya pada kejantanan kekasihnya.

"MMMHHHH!"

**CRROOTTT**

Tao kembali memuntahkan lahar putihnya yang masuk kedalam mulut Yifan dan beberapa mengotori sekitar mulut Yifan. Yifan langsung menelan habis cairan Tao didalam mulutnya dan menjilat sisa cairan Tao yang ada disekitar mulutnya.

Kris menarik kejantanannya yang masih belum klimaks dari dalam mulut Tao.

"Jadi... siapa yang akan pertama kali memasukkan adik kecil kita pada lubang _virgin_ Taozi?" tanya Kris pada Yifan.

"Kita pasti tidak mau menjadi yang kedua benar?" timpal Yifan yang diangguki oleh Kris.

"Kita masukkan bersama-sama saja," lanjut Yifan yang dibalas seringai Kris dan wajah horor Tao.

Kedua seme itu pun menatap Tao lapar dan bernafsu, membuat Tao menelan ludahnya gugup dan takut. Sebentar lagi lubangnya akan dimasuki oleh dua kejantanan kekasihnya sekaligus dan Tao takut akah hal itu. Rasanya pasti akan sakit dan perih sekali, membuat Tao mungkin tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar dalam seminggu atau lebih.

"Kris, kau keberatan bertugas melebarkan sedikit lubang _virgin_ pandaku?" tanya Yifan yang dibalas gelengan oleh Kris. "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan," balas Kris.

Kris kembali bertukar posisi dengan Yifan dan mereka berdua mulai menggerakkan tubuh Tao menjadi menungging. Tao bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangan dan kedua lututnya saat ini. Dibekalangnya ada Kris dan didepannya ada Yifan.

"Kita mulai Taozi," ucap Kris.

Kris mulai melebarkan pantat kenyal Tao dan menjilati lubang pink Tao dengan erotis.

"Aahhh... Kris _ge_ mmhhh... aaahhh," Tao mengerang nikmat saat lidah hangat dan basah milik Kris menekan-nekan lubang miliknya. Dan Kris juga bahkan menjilati lubang miliknya dibelakang sana, membuat Tao hanya bisa mendesahkan nama Kris.

Yifan mulai mengocok kejantanannya, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kejantanannya pada kedua pipi Tao yang terlihat seperti menamparnya.

"Yifan _ge_ aahh... _i want your cock in my mouth_~" pinta Tao dengan nada memelas dan memasang wajah imutnya pada Yifan. Yifan tersenyum kecil.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar panda manisku," goda Yifan.

"Mmhhh _i want your long cock_ Yifan ge, masukkan kedalam mulutku _please_..." ucap Tao yang sudah tidak tahan ingin merasakan kejantanan Yifan masuk kedalam mulutnya. Yifan masih menggoda Tao dengan menekan-nekan pipi Tao dengan kejantanannya.

"Kau ingin adik kecilku?" tanya Yifan yang diangguki oleh Tao antusias. "Buka mulutmu sayangku," titah Yifan yang langsung dituruti oleh Tao. Tao membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan Yifan langsung melesakkan kejantanannya kedalam mulut Tao.

Ujung kejantanan Yifan langsung menyentuh rongga mulut Tao, membuat _namja_ bermata panda itu terbatuk-batuk sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulai melumat dan menghisap kejantanan Yifan bagai lollipop. Tidak semua kejantanan Yifan bisa masuk karena panjang.

"_So good_ pandaku aamhhh _fucking good_~ _suck me baby_ aahhh..." racau Yifan sembari memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan menutup kedua matanya, meresapi kenikmatan saat Tao menghisap dan melumat kejantanannya didalam sana.

"Mhh~ hmmphh~"

Tao menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit kejantanan panjang Yifan. Yifan mulai mengerang dan mendesah nikmat, membuat Tao tersenyum senang dalam hati.

Kris sudah selesai dengan lidahnya dan mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang Tao.

"MMMHH!" Tao mengerang tertahan, mulutnya bergetar dan membuat Yifan menarik kepalanya merasakan sensasi nikmat barusan.

"_Fuck_! Lagi pandaku, seperti itu lagi aahhh... _good_~ _fuck_!" Yifan kembali meracau tidak jelas.

Kris mulai memasukkan dua jari sekaligus kedalam lubang Tao.

"MMHH! MMHH! MMHHHHH!" Tao mengerang dengan keras membuat Yifan hanya bisa mendesah nikmat. Tao mulai mengeluarkan air matanya saat Kris mulai melebarkan lubangnya yang masih virgin.

Yifan melepaskan kejantanannya, mengecup bibir Tao dengan lembut sambil mengusap air mata kekasihnya.

"S-sakit Yifan _ge_ akh! Kris _ge_ sakit akh... akhh..." jerit Tao saat Kris terus melebarkan lubangnya dengan gerakan zig zag. "Ssshh... hanya sebentar saja _baby_ pandaku, hanya sebentar," tenang Yifan pada Tao. Tao mengangguk pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"AKKHH! K-Kris _ge_ disana mmhhh sentuh disana hhaa~~" Tao mulai mendesah nikmat saat jari Kris tanpa sengaja menyentuh titik prostatnya. Kris tersenyum lebar dan kembali menyentuh titik tersebut beberapa kali.

"OH YES! Sentuh lagi _ge_, sentuh aammh... sentuh disana lagi hhaaa..." tubuh Tao mulai bergelinjang nikmat dan dengan cepat Tao kembali klimaks. Cairannya mengotori sprei dan selimut. Kris tersenyum puas melihat Tao yang klimaks.

Dirasa cukup lebar, Kris menarik kembali ketiga jarinya dari dalam lubang Tao. Kris mulai menarik tubuh Tao kedalam dekapannya, dengan Tao berada diatas tubuhnya menghadap padanya dan Kris terlentang dikasur.

"Kau harus siap Taozi," bisik Kris yang diangguki pelan oleh Tao dengan tatapan sendu. Kris menatap Yifan dan mengangguk pelan padanya. Yifan tersenyum sebelum mendekat pada mereka berdua.

Yifan kini tepat berada dibelakang Tao dan Kris. Kedua tangan Kris mulai meremas kedua belah pipi pantat Tao.

"Mhhh Kris-_ge_ haahh aahhh..." desah Tao saat Kris meramas pantatnya. Kris mulai menariknya, membuat _hole_ pink Tao yang berkedut-kedut minta dimasuki tertampang jelas dihadapan Yifan, Yifan menjilat bibir bawahnya dan semakin mendekat pada mereka berdua.

Yifan mulai menggenggam kejantannya dan juga kejantanan milik Kris. Kedua seme itu sedikit mendesah saat kejantanan mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Yifan dengan perlahan mulai mengarahkan dua kejantanan itu menuju lubang sempit Tao.

"Tao panda... _we are coming_," kata Yifan sambil memasukkan kedua kepala kejantanan itu masuk kedalam lubang sempit nan hangat milik Tao.

"AAAKKHHH! SAKIT AAKKHHH! Hiks hiks," jerit Tao sambil menangis dan berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman Kris yang kini membuat tubuhnya tidak bergerak dan melawan.

"Aahhh _so tight_! _Fuck_! Sangat sempit sekali pandaku," kata Yifan saat dia berusaha memasukkan dua kejantanan dalam genggamannya masuk kedalam lubang Tao.

"_So fucking tight_ Taozi hhahh... _fucking good_ sshh..." erang Kris.

Kedua kejantanan itu terus masuk, membuat rasa perih dan panas pada lubang Tao semakin terasa. Tao mulai terisak dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya, tubuhnya terasa seperti terbelah dua. Dimasuki oleh kejantanan yang besar milik Kris dan panjang milik Yifan sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

Kris langsung membungkam jeritan Tao dengan mencium bibirnya dalam dan lembut. Berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat Tao tenang dan sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit dibawah sana.

"MMMHHH! KKHHH! HHMMPPP," Tao menjerit tertahan dalam ciumannya dengan Kris, air matanya terus meluncur dengan deras. Kedua kejantanan itu terus masuk kedalam lubang Tao dengan pelan namun begitu menyiksa dirinya.

Kedua kekasihnya mulai mendesah nikmat saat dinding lubang Tao berkontraksi, membuat kedua kejantanan itu bagai dipijat dan diremas didalam sana.

Tao terus menjerit kesakitan dan semakin menjerit dengan keras saat kedua kejantanan itu masuk seluruhnya didalam lubangnya. Kedua seme itu pun menghentikan laju kejantanan mereka. Walau pun diam, dinding-dinding lubang Tao terus memberikan sensasi nikmat pada kejantanan mereka didalam sana.

Tao masih terisak dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia sedikit menyesal menyetujui mereka berdua untuk melakukan sex, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan Tao tidak bisa menghindarinya lagi.

Kris mengecup pipi dan wajah Tao beberapa kali, sedangkan Yifan mengecup punggung Tao dibelakangnya. Kedua kekasihnya terkadang mengeluarkan kata-kata manis untuknya, membuat Tao sedikit melupakan rasa sakit dibawahnya. Tao mulai mengatur napasnya untuk beberapa menit dan Tao tahu kedua kekasihnya sudah tidak sabaran untuk bergerak didalam sana.

"K-Kris _ge_... Yi-Yifan _ge_... bergeraklah perlahan," ucap Tao dengan nada pelan hampir berbisik. Kedua kekasihnya mengangguk dan mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanan mereka didalam sana secara bergantian.

"OOHH _fuck_! _That's hurt_... hhaahhh... _it's hurt_," maki Tao sambil membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Kris dan kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua bahu Kris erat.

"Ahhh... _feels so good _Taozi. _So tight and hot_ oohhh," desah Kris tanpa mempedulikan makian Tao. "_Fuck_! Kau sangat nikmat pandaku, sungguh sempit dan hangat didalam sana oohhh," racau Yifan yang membuat wajah Tao memerah sempurna karena ucapan kedua kekasihnya.

Kedua kekasihnya terus menggerakkan kejantanan mereka didalam lubang Tao. selama 10 menit mereka terus melakukan hal tersebut. Desahan dan erangan kenikmatan dari kedua seme yaitu Kris dan Yifan. Juga desahan dan erangan kesakitan dan kenikmatan dari Tao, menggema didalam kamar Yifan. Suhu didalam ruangan itu pun terasa makin panas akibat kegiatan mereka bertiga.

"Mmhhh... _morehh harder_ hhaahh... _fa-faster please_..." pinta Tao yang sudah mulai merasakan rasa sakit dilubangnya kini berganti menjadi rasa nikmat. Kedua kekasihnya menyeringai mesum dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara cepat dan keras, membuat kejantanan mereka masuk makin dalam pada lubang Tao.

"_Fuck_! Aakkhh... _morrehh_ hhahh... _harder_ mmhh... _fasterhhh_ hhaahh," racau Tao saat Kris dan Yifan terus menggenjot lubangnya yang terasa penuh. Suara erangan dan desahan Tao, tanpa sadar membuat kedua kekasihnya semakin horny.

"Ahh... Taozi~ kau menikmatinya heh? Kau suka aku melakukan INI!" Kris melesakkan kejantanannya dengan keras didalam sana, berhasil menyentuh titik prostatnya.

"Ohh yeaahh~ Kris _ge_ annghh~ nikmat Kris _ge_ hhahh _fuck me ge_~ _fuck me with your big_ _cock_ mmhhh~" Kris menyeringai lebar mendengar ucapan vulgar dari Tao, membuatnya makin bersemangat menggenjot lubang Tao. Tao hanya bisa meresapi kenikmatan pada lubangnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada dada bidang Kris.

Suara kasur yang berdecit dan hentakan kulit yang beradu mulai menggema didalam sana, bersatu dengan erangan dan desahan tiga _namja_ yang tengah bercumbu liar tersebut. Mereka bertiga mulai berkeringat dan napas mereka mulai terengah-engah.

Yifan mendorong dengan keras pinggulnya, membuat ujung kepala kejantanannya langsung menyentuh titik prostat Tao.

"AAAGGHHH~ YIFAANNNN~ _there! Fuck me there again please_... aahh mmhh... _fuck me_ _there with yout long cock Yifan ge_ hhaammm~" Yifan makin horny mendengar ucapan vulgar dari Tao. Yifan pun makin kasar dan cepat menyodok lubang Tao tanpa ampun.

"_There baby_ hm? _Fucking there_," tanya Yifan sambil menggenjot titik prostat Tao berulang kali. "_Yess_ Yifan _ge_ aakkkhh _there! Hit it with your long cock, fuck me there!_ _Harderhhh_ aakhh... _fasterhhh_ mmhhh," jawab Tao diiringi desahan dan erangan kenikmatannya.

Tao mulai merasa akan mencapai klimaksnya dan Kris mengetahui hal tersebut. Dengan cepat Kris menekan lubang kejantanan Tao dengan ibu jarinya. Tao menatap sayu pada Kris dengan pandangan memohon tapi Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak sekarang Taozi~" kata Kris. Tao mendesah frustasi, kejantanannya yang terus bergesekkan dengan abs Kris akibat dorongan pada lubangnya membuatnya ingin mencapai klimaks. Tapi Kris menahannya. Tubuh Tao terus bergerak-gerak tak terkontrol karena sodokan kedua kekasihnya yang begitu liar didalam lubangnya.

"K-Kris _ge_~ aakkhh _please let me_ ahh... _cum_. _It's hurt ge_ hhaa... akhh akkhh..." pinta Tao dengan tidak jelas tapi Kris paham ucapan Tao.

"Kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama pandaku," bisik Yifan ditelinga Tao. Yifan menatap Kris, Kris yang paham mulai menaikkan tubuh atasnya memeluk Tao erat. Yifan pun memeluk Tao dibelakangnya dengan erat. Tao hanya bisa melingkarkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Kris.

"SATU!" seru Kris.

"AAKKKHHH!" Tao menjerit nikmat saat Kris dan Yifan melesakkan kejantanannya bersama-sama.

"DUA!" seru Yifan.

"HHHAAAAAHHHH!" Tao kembali menjerit saat titik prostatnya disosok oleh kejantanan kedua kekasihnya.

"TIGA!" seru Kris lagi.

"HHYAAAHHH~~~ i'm cumming~ cumming~" Tao makin mempererat pelukannya pada leher Kris. Dan Kris mulai melepaskan ibu jarinya yang menutup lubang kejantanan Tao.

"EMPAT!"

**CRROOTT**

**CRROOTTT**

**CRROOOTTT**

Ketiga _namja_ itu mengeluarkan lahar putihnya bersama-sama. Cairan Tao mengotori perutnya dan perut Kris, sedangkan cairan Kris dan Yifan berada didalam lubang Tao. ketiga _namja_ itu pun mulai menstabilkan deru napasnya dan kedua seme itu mulai mengeluarkan kejantanan mereka dari dalam lubang Tao.

**PLOOP**

Cairan putih dalam jumlah banyak dan sedikit cairan merah mulai keluar dengan deras dari dalam lubang Tao. Yifan menarik dagu Tao dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. Setelah terlepas, giliran Kris yang mencium lembut bibir Tao.

"Maaf kami melukaimu Taozi," ucap Kris setelah dia melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Panda, kau pasti kesakitan," kata Yifan melihat cairan merah di sprei.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak... memang awalnya menyakitkan tapi aku menyukainya di akhir," kedua kekasihnya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Kris _ge_~ Yifan _ge_~" panggil Tao dengan nada manja. "Hm, apa Taozi/pandaku?" jawab kedua seme tersebut bersamaan.

Satu tangan Tao menarik leher Yifan dibelakangnya agar mendekat dan satu tangan lainnya melingkar dileher Kris.

"Tao mau lagi~ ronde kedua~" pinta Tao dengan suara sexynya, membuat kedua kekasihnya kembali hard dan horny. Kris dan Yifan menyeringai. "_As you wish my princess_," balas kedua seme itu yang tidak menyangka Tao akan ketagihan.

**JLEB**

"AAKKHH MMMHHH~~~" Tao kembali menjerit saat dua kejantanan yang sudah melemas itu kembali tegang dan masuk lagi kedalam lubangnya. Dan mereka bertiga pun kembali bercumbu ria diatas kasur hingga mereka benar-benar lelah.

**END**

Huweee jangan bunuh saya kalau ff ini aneh banget dan kurang HOT #sembunyi dibawah kasur KrisFanTao

Setelah ini, The Six Guardia bakal di update juga nanti malam.

Thank You yang sudah mau membaca :*

Mind To Review?


End file.
